


Backstage Antics

by dustnbonesss



Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: Breeding Kink, Smut, lil bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustnbonesss/pseuds/dustnbonesss
Summary: Wearing a new outfit leaves your boyfriend desperate to get off of stage and get to you...smut included (and a little bit of a breeding kink 🥵)
Relationships: Nikki Sixx/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Backstage Antics

The bright red and blue strobe lights were almost blinding as you made your way onto the side stage, ready to watch your long-term boyfriend performing with his band. You’d overslept in the hotel room after a wild night of partying, and Nikki hadn’t wanted to wake you so he’d left you to rouse from sleep on your own.

You took advantage of the fact he hadn’t seen you awake yet today, and you put on an outfit you knew was going to drive him insane. Perching yourself on the table that held a few drinks and many guitar picks, you pulled your leather skirt down a little so you weren’t flashing the entire band while you sat there.

Nikki’s eyes were gazing out to the audience, a smug smile on his face as they chanted the lyrics of the song Vince was currently singing, but as he cast a look in your direction that smile was suddenly wiped from his face. His gaze lingered, eyes raking up and down your body as you flashed him an innocent grin. You weren’t close enough to be able to read his eyes, but you knew him well enough to know they’d be dark by now.

He suddenly couldn’t wait for the show to be over, his fingers occasionally moving faster than the actual song as if that was going to end it any quicker. Vince and Mick had given him a few strange looks after noticing his rushed behaviour, but one glance over to you and they’d suddenly realised why, sharing a knowing smirk between themselves as they purposely began stopping songs thirty seconds in and restarting them just to wind him up.

Nikki cursed under his breath the third time they’d done it, he could feel his hard on pressing against his bass, it was times like these he was glad he was a guitarist. If he was Vince, he would’ve been screwed. His dark eyes kept drifting over to where you were sitting, he could almost feel his mouth running dry the longer he thought about what to do with you once he was off stage. He definitely wasn’t in the mood for foreplay today, hell, he wasn’t sure he could even last long enough for it.

When Vince finally began thanking the crowd for coming, Nikki’s forehead was covered in beads of sweat and his mood was deteriorating with the sexual frustration seeping through his veins. He rolled his eyes at Vince and walked past him, making Vince chuckle to himself as he followed suit. Then, his eyes landed on you and narrowed as he handed his bass to a roadie and began walking towards you as if he was stalking his prey.

“What the fuck are you wearing?” he mumbled, gritting his teeth as he pulled you up from where you were sitting and began leading you backstage.

“You don’t like it?” you pouted your lips, looking over at him as you waited for his response.

He didn’t reply, he merely kept walking and ignored the whistles coming from the rest of the band who definitely knew what was about to happen. There was a door that had ‘Nikki’ scribbled onto a piece of paper and plastered on the front, he pushed the door open and pulled you inside the room quickly.

“I fucking love it, that’s the problem,” he murmured as he pressed you against the now closed door, his warm breath ghosting over your ear as he spoke into it.

“Yeah? You wanna show me how much you love it?” you teased, toying with the strings that were holding his tight pants up, his eyes darted down to your hands and then back up to your smirk.

He pressed his lips to your neck, kissing harshly at the skin and nipping at it every few seconds, you could almost feel it tearing beneath his teeth and knew you’d have marks to wear once your little session was over. You tilted your head to the right, giving him more access as you unlaced his strings and pushed down the pants as best as you could while having him latched on to your sensitive skin.

Your hand threaded through his dark hair, tugging it somewhat firmly as he sucked at the skin of your collarbone, a low gasp ripped through your throat as you pulled at it again in an attempt to hurry him up. You could feel his hard on pressing against your thigh as he grinded himself into you, you stomach filling with butterflies as thoughts of want and needed flooded your mind.

“You tryna get pregnant tonight, or what?” Nikki murmured, trailing the kisses up to your jawline and then over your cheekbones.

You and Nikki didn’t want kids, not yet anyway, but the moment he said anything like that you knew his breeding kink was coming in to play. And, if you were honest, you found it hot as fuck too...so, you were more than happy to entertain it.

“Maybe I am, maybe I want you to fill me up,” you breathed out, the words acting almost like a trigger as he was suddenly pulling your leather skirt up and pulling your underwear to the side.

“I bet you do, you want me to put a baby in you, huh?” sometimes you weren’t too sure if Nikki was talking to turn you on or himself, but it seemed to work for both of you regardless.

You instinctively wrapped your legs around his waist as he’d reached under your thighs to lift you up, your back firmly pushed against the door as he looked into your eyes and smirked, giving you absolutely no warning as he suddenly slammed into you enough to make your eyes roll back. You felt the stretch of his cock filling you, relieving the pressure you hadn’t even realised had built up so intensely.

“Fuck…” Nikki muttered under his breath, beginning to thrust his hips at a consistent pace as he gripped your thighs tightly.

You held onto his shoulders, your head tilting back ever so slightly, the sound of nothing but your skin slapping against each other’s and quiet groans filling the room as your nails desperately scratched at him for more. It only seemed to spur him on, his hips snapping up faster and, in turn, bashing against your sweet spot that left you seeing stars and whining his name out loudly.

“Would look so fucking good with my baby in you,” Nikki groaned as he leaned in and bit at your shoulder, you could tell he was already having trouble holding himself together as you felt his dick twitch inside of you.

Luckily for him though, you could feel your orgasm building increasingly fast, the waves of pleasure were euphoric and almost rendered you unable to even think properly as his name continued leaving your lips in loud moans. You could feel yourself beginning to clench around him, a tell-tale sign that your release was close, so you decided to let him know he was free to let go.

“Nikki,” you choked out, waiting until his attention that had been watching himself slip in and out of you had snapped back up to your face, “please, Nikki, please fill me up. I want your cum inside of me.”

He cursed to himself as his hips moved at lightning speed, pounding into you harsh enough that you knew you were probably going to have some trouble walking properly afterwards, just the way you liked it. He bit on his lower lip enough to draw some blood, to which you teasingly leaned into him and swiped your tongue along it as he began groaning.

All you could think about was him cumming inside of you, and that was more than enough to set you off. Your orgasm came crashing down on you, legs trembling and voice quivering as you practically screamed his name amongst begging for his cum. The guys could probably hear you and would tease you both for it, but fuck them, they probably all liked it too.

“Fuck, baby girl, I can’t…” Nikki began, feeling himself unravel at the sight of your shaking body, euphoria washing through his own body now as he felt himself twitch one last time, “that’s it, take my cum, take my baby, hold it like a good girl.”

You moaned once more at his words as he began to paint your inner walls white with his cum, his eyes half lidded in pleasure as he rode out his orgasm. It was electrifying, he was breathing so heavily he was practically rasping. You kept your walls clenched and tight around him, giving him the best experience he could have, until you felt him beginning to get soft inside of you. 

He gently let you down, both of you panting as you fixed your clothes and a comfortable silence filled the air. You made eye contact and chuckled with each other, Nikki stepping forward to press a gentle kiss to your lips.

“Can you wear that to tomorrow’s show too?”


End file.
